In The Light of The Rainbow Bridge
by Cyaphine-lokikins
Summary: A Loki fan fiction that follows the cannon of the movie Thor slightly. There are going to be very descriptive sex scenes in it, and if you love Loki as much as I do, it might make you cry. Just a warning xD
1. Chapter 1

I was watching the storm again. I first saw it a few nights ago, it was weird enough then, but now it was happening again; in broad daylight this time. I don't know what drew me to it, maybe my sense of adventure, an obsessive curiosity for all things new and unusual. It wasn't a storm I have ever seen before, and New Mexico has had some pretty weird electrical storms before; I could see every color of the rainbow shimmering in the electrified clouds, the sound of thunder enveloping my senses. My heartbeat pumped faster as my sense of excitement grew. There was something special with this storm, something wonderful yet frightening at the same time.

The wind picked up, blowing dust through my long, candy apple red hair. 'I probably should head back into town' I thought, thought the sheer thought made me a little sad, what if I missed something even more beautiful? I shook my head; no I needed to get back, I would be late for work otherwise. I climbed off the roof of my worn-out truck and turned the engine over. I sighed to myself and drove away from the storm. Maybe if it was still going on after my shift was over, I'd go back. My heart sank deeply as I headed away from the outskirts and back into society.

Work was as dull as ever, full of bickering work mates and unsatisfied customers. I never envisioned myself in this position, working for minimum wage as a hostess in a old diner, barely surviving, not really living. I always thought I'd be someone special and do something great with my life; but like my childhood my dreams faded away the moment I knew adulthood had reached me. I settled and found a small apartment and a degrading job to keep the rent, though my heart ached for something more. I was sent home early today, business was slow and there was no need for me. As I walked out the front doors, staring at my feet like the space-case I am, I bumped into someone.

"Fuck! Oh I'm so sorry, I need pay more attention to where I'm g…" I looked up at who I crashed into and felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I didn't recognize him, but he was absolutely beautiful. Clad in a crisp black suite, and a green wool scarf, slick black hair and the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. His skin was fair and flawless, frame slender and tall; I blushed and couldn't find my words "g…going…" I was babbling and started hyperventilating; I was never very smooth when around handsome men, and he was the most handsome I have ever seen in my life. His face was that in which all the poetry and art in the world couldn't compare. His eyes stared right into mine, and all I could do was stand there gaping like a fish; I'm pathetic.

The stranger stared at me for what seem liked forever, his green eyes burning a feverish hole into my very soul. His lips finally cracked into a small smirk, or was it a smile? I couldn't tell, I was too dumbstruck to think properly, or speak like a normal person; I knew my shyness would get the best of me someday, I couldn't even introduce myself to this stranger. Before I could find my words, he turned and walked down the dusty street. Why did he make me so utterly frazzled, he was just a man, albeit a very beautiful, sensual man. Oh such thoughts weren't helping me at all.

"Scarlett?" I snapped out of my trance and looked over to see one of my co-workers couldn't remember her name for the life of me, tap me on the shoulder. "You okay, Scarlett?" I shook my head nonchalantly, shaking the visions of the stranger away.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just bumped into someone on accident…careless me huh!" Confusion crossed my co-workers face at mention of the stranger

"Honey are you sure you're okay? Don't have a fever or anything? There wasn't anyone there, maybe you should go home and get some rest." My heart skipped a beat. That couldn't be, I saw him as clear as day and felt my body bump against his. If I was hallucinating that was one damn good hallucination; maybe my sexually frustrated body and mind decided to play a cruel prank on me. Maybe I did need rest, maybe I was just losing my sanity to my dull lifestyle. Well if I were to go crazy at least I'd have such a wonderful hallucination to turn to; oh who am I kidding, I couldn't even be smooth with a hallucination. As for rest, I didn't want to go back to my stifling apartment and sleep. I wanted to go back to the storm, where, for whatever reason, I felt most alive.

My mind was elsewhere as I sped along the quiet back roads, my thoughts were racing from one thing to another. Thankfully I knew these roads like the back of my hand and not many ever really went this way, otherwise I'd be more worried about my spacing off. I just couldn't get that hallucination out of my head, or that storm. Call it instinct or gut feeling, or even insanity; but somehow they felt the same. Something about both seemed awfully familiar to each other. People have always laughed at this little ability of mine, this weird sixth sense of mine. I'm what many would call an empath, and a strong one at that. Though I didn't know what to believe about myself anymore, one thing I knew for certain is the feeling I got from that stranger.

I slammed on my breaks, dust billowing behind my truck; the storm was gone. I hung my head sadly and prepared to go home until I saw it again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw _him _again; the stranger, the hallucination, he was here out in the outskirts of town where the storm was not long ago. My heart pounded wildly, I was going absolutely insane. I yanked my keys out of the ignition and bolted out of the cab. "Hey! Sir, wait!" I started running and yelled out at the top of my lungs, though I honestly didn't think he'd reply if he was a figment of my imagination. To my surprise, he turned and looked right at me, stopping me dead in my tracks only a few feet away from him. My chest hurt as I tried to get air into my lungs. Sprinting was never my forte, though to be honest I don't think it was helping me that this beautiful creature stood in front of me.

"W…who are you? No one else saw you when I ran into you, they only saw me. If I'm crazy and your only a hallucination I might as well accept that, just tell me, who are you?" Listen to me, essentially talking to myself. Do hallucinations even have voices, personalities? Perhaps he was just a quiet shadow. After nothing but the whistle of the wind, painful silence, and his gaze burning into my mind; he spoke to me.

"If I am a hallucination as you say, I must be a very strange one to you then. I do not know how you see me, though it is of little importance right now. I have other things to attend to. Forget what you saw today" His voice was like velvet to my ears, a fine silk against my skin; it gave me goose bumps. I shivered even though it was hotter than ever outside. He uttered one last whisper before turning his gaze away "Go"

I drew a sharp breath and begrudgingly did as he wished. I turned back towards my car only to feel the wind pick up violently, keys jingling in my hands. Following on the heels of the wind came possibly the loudest thunderclap I've heard before. My ears rang at the sound, and the flash of light flooding the surrounding area hazed my vision. I squinted and glanced over my shoulder to see the lightning striking behind me, only to witness a strange and scary sight. The storm had returned alright, _right on top of the stranger; _He stood in the center drenched in the blinding light and before I could even gather my thoughts, he vanished right before my eyes.

I panicked and ran to my truck as fast as my feet would allow. 'What the hell did I get myself into?' I wondered. As utterly frightened as I was of what I just saw, I was at the same time dangerously fascinated. I wanted to know exactly what that was, and who he was; I _needed _to know. Though deep down I knew I would likely never get my answers, he said to forget all I saw today, forget him. How could I just forget something like this? Find something exciting for once in my life and just move on, go back to the dull and mundane? Maybe I could, maybe I couldn't; all I knew was I had to get the hell out of here otherwise I'd be standing around all night gaping at the sky like a turkey in a storm.

I went home, tossed my keys aside on the kitchen counter and immediately flopped on the bed. Screw changing clothes, it was of little importance with how mentally and physically exhausted I felt. Drifting off to sleep seemed to come so easily, anything to quiet the nagging thoughts churning in my head…..or not. I don't usually dream, ever, tonight seemed to be quite the opposite. Rather than going away with sleep, the thoughts spinning in my head prior chose to manifest in a full out wet dream, or nightmare; either way, why? That stranger frightened me to no extent; disappearing out of thin air like that, and yet, attracted me. That voice echoed and haunted me, his eyes still burned in my visage. His hands reached out and touched my skin; slowly sliding under my clothes…I woke up suddenly in a sweat, gasping for air and crying out. I needed to cool off and drink a glass of water. I hoisted my body and froze halfway, desperately trying not to have a heart attack. In the darkness, only a few feet away from the foot of my bed, shone a pair of violently green eyes; _his _eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence, absolute, dreadful, titillating silence broken only by thunder in the distance and the clock ticking on the wall. How long had I been sleeping unaware of my shadowed visitor? The thought of him standing there watching me as I slept somehow thrilled me. It was scary, yes, because I didn't know who the hell he was and earlier vanished literally into thin air; but someone that beautiful made this situation somehow….kinky. I was sure he could hear my heart beating in the dark, and see my face flush red. He moved closer into the light of the window so I could see him a bit better. Shadows and lightning through the window only accentuated his appearance I notice and I blushed a even deeper red with that notion. I finally managed to gather myself and speak.

"What do you want? Why are you following me? Look I don't have anything of importance, _I'm _not even important. I'm just a poor waitress at a old diner in a tiny town. So what gives? You said forget everything I saw today, even though that's pretty damn hard to do. Especially when beautiful men just appear out of nowhere and then vanish into the sky! Ah…oh…I..mean..I didn't mean to say…" I slapped my forehead and sighed. 'Great, now I just called him beautiful to his face. Not only do I not know who he is, but I just came on to him.'

"I see your speech is as eloquent as a drunken dwarf, crude and jittery." Even the most sarcastic comments still flowed as smooth as silk on skin when spoken by him. I undoubtedly could have handled speaking to him a little better, I was just grateful he seemed to be ignoring the bit where I hit on him; though, that was rude.

"You know….I kind of take offense to that. I happen to usually be quite eloquent, that is when some strange man _isn't _breaking into my house and standing at the foot of my bed."

A small air of mirth crossed his face yet did not reach his eyes. He smiled yet his eyes seemed almost…sad. "My intention was not to scare you. I don't really know what my intention was to be honest. I should have simply gone home and left the matter aside, but after knowing you could see me, I just couldn't leave such matters alone" He swept over to the side of my bed and sat down right beside me. "My name is Loki. There now you can address me properly instead of shouting aimlessly!" He chuckled softly.

"Loki….I know that name. The trickster god from Nordic tales, it's a very beautiful name, though kind of unusual in this day and age huh?" Loki raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Unusual? I should hope so. I would find it unpleasant to find every mortal in Midgard running around with my namesake." I felt very confused, the way Loki spoke seemed almost too proper and outdated for recent generations. Even though he scared the shit out of me when I woke up, he still seemed such the gentleman. He spoke of things the way no other would; what human called others of their kind mortals, or even spoke of Earth in reference Midgard? Either one very dedicated follower of the Nordic gods….or…or…a Nordic god them self. This Loki was _the _Loki, he had to be! I have a god sitting next to me on my bed, a very beautiful, mysterious god. I'm nothing special, why did he come? It made my heart race nervously, but I found myself also very…aroused.

"You said I saw you, yet none of the others around me could. That makes sense for them, with you being the master illusionist and all. If they couldn't see you though, then why could I?"

"I wondered that myself. I do not understand how a mortal woman could see me, see past my illusions. Whatever the reason, you've seen me, and I came tonight to understand why a little better. I think I have my answer. You're a bit of a psychic or empath correct?" All I could do was nod, my tongue was too tied up and my throat too dry. "Yes I could sense that much from you. You are a very intriguing mortal, my lady"

"S..Scarlett."

"What?"

"That's my name. My name is Scarlett, now you can address me properly too!" I giggled nervously, my shyness was starting to really seep in and mess me up. Loki raised his eyebrow again and smiled faintly.

"Well met, Scarlett of Midgard." Loki stood up from my bed, but then did something that both shocked and thrilled me. He turned and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft and sensual, that the kiss alone was enough to send me into horny schoolgirl mode. His lips withdrew from mine after a good minute of turning me into mush. "Until we meet again, Lady Scarlett." With that he was gone again, and I was left in the dark, stormy night alone and frustrated.

I had seen a glimpse of excitement last night, a brief moment of living in a pool of simply existing. Today I was going through the motions ever more than before. I didn't want to go about my business as usual, I wanted to see Loki again. He had said until we meet again but I wondered if I really was ever going to see him again. It saddened me that there was a chance that I wouldn't, but I tried to think positively that he would come back. It was my hope to hear his voice again that kept me going today instead of pouting and sulking like a child. I did my job at work like a good little employee, but I wanted out quickly. I wanted to go home and wait for him, he knew where I live so logically that's where he'd be if he came back. I couldn't understand why I was so enthralled, okay maybe that's a lie; he's a god, why wouldn't I be enthralled? I guess being lonely for so long can make you feel a little intensely when you do find someone to direct affection towards.

I also felt completely and utterly stupid. Loki kissed me once, why did I think that meant anything? I'm a mortal, not even a particularly special one at that. I don't know why I'd mean anything to him, but even so, I wanted more. I wanted to feel his lips against mine again, feel his skin against mine, his scent enveloping me. I shivered as goose bumps trailed across my body as I imagined Loki touching me in every way possible. I felt silly and giddy as I daydreamed; I had come close several times to being sexual with someone, but I always stopped because it never seemed special or exciting. I've never thought this way about anyone, let alone envisioned them taking me completely. I don't know why I did now.

I finally got to go home after a long day at work. I was going to eat a little something, and then go straight into my bed. I'd read a little to pass the time, but ultimately I'm just going to be doing some waiting. 'Where are you now Loki? Are you in Asgard, or are you somewhere running around here in Midgard? Either way I couldn't wait for your return' I got very sleepy after dinner and lying down in bed. Sleep overcame me and I slipped into dreams; I dreamed of Loki. He was taking me again, ferociously and passionately claiming me as his. Even when violating me in every way, he was still such the gentleman when doing such things. Just as I climaxed in my dream I awoke feverish and sweating. I was panting as if I had just ran miles without stopping. I flipped over to my side to get more comfortable and screamed.

"Hello there miss Scarlett." Loki smiled. He had been laying to my side and startled me when I flipped over; Always the trickster.

"Loki! You really need to warn a person when you're going to just pop up out of nowhere like that. That is the second time in two nights you've nearly given me a heart attack." Loki laughed softly.

"To be fair, I've been here, it wasn't just out of nowhere, I came through your front door. You're just about alert as a sloth, it's not my fault you're always asleep when I decide to drop by. In any case I find it interesting to watch you; your dreams are very intriguing." I gripped my pillow and widened my eyes. He didn't look appalled, rather curious. "You talk in your sleep, it's cute." I blushed deeply, he had heard some part of my dream and it embarrassed me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you heard, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross any lines, Loki." Loki laughed again.

"Do not be sorry, Scarlett, it's flattering. Unlike my _brother_, not many think of me in such ways. You're only a mortal, but somehow your much more than the rest. After all, you can see me past all my illusions." Loki sighed, his eyes shimmering with the same sadness I saw last night. Pain crossed my heart as I looked in his eyes. He was hurting deeply, that I could see, and I longed to ease his pain. I gathered my courage and did something daring to show I wanted him to feel better; I kissed him just as he kissed me last night. His body tensed briefly in surprise but as the shock wore off he relaxed and returned my kiss eagerly.

Loki lost more control over himself and roamed his hands over my back and hips. I breathed heavily at his touch, I longed for more. My hands found their way to his neck and down his chest, I shivered in arousal; my whole body was shaking and aching. I took of his wool scarf and started unbuttoning his suit, his chest felt hot and soft under my hands, I could feel his erratic heart beat in my fingertips. I heard him utter a faint groan and felt his grip tighten on my hips; it felt absolutely wonderful. He broke away from the kiss gently "Scarlett I must go now, but I promise I will return tomorrow night with a gift for you. Do not think I am rejecting your actions, in fact I am accepting them gladly. I only ask that you wait for me tomorrow, I promise I will return." I nodded and tried to catch my breath. Loki stood up, shirt still unbuttoned and walked to the bedroom door. He turned his head towards me and smiled "Until tomorrow night, my lady." After he left I grew sleepy again and fell to dreams of Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early this morning even though was a well needed day off, and I was anxious as to what Loki had intended on for the night. I had planned to sleep much later if it wasn't for all the cars that had been driving through back and forth in town the past couple nights. I noticed there was a lot of activity going on in the outskirts since the second storm. I would go as far to say as some sort of weather related scientists, except their cars were too pristine and expensive. Smelled like government bullshit through and through. My heart skipped a beat; I really hoped it wasn't because of the storm. It would mean it had something to do with Loki and I started feeling very worried.

I decided to pass the time and watch the vehicles on the street, partially from boredom and partially from my worries; though as I spied out my bedroom window my eyes became heavy as exhaustion started kicking in again. I gave up on the cars and hit my pillow again for a little more rest, I had a feeling I would need it. In a half conscious state, I let my mind wander and imagine things. Through my sleep deprived eyes I saw a shimmering bridge, oscillating every color of the rainbow; the colors bounced off every nearby surface casting a beautiful array in the darkness around. Suddenly the bridge cracked and shattered in a million pieces, exploding out into the void. I shot up, gasping for air and rubbing my eyes. I glanced over the clock, it had been hours since I last fell asleep yet it felt like only a few minutes.

I have had dreams like this before; they usually turned out to be some sort of vision and they scared me to death sometimes. This one just made me feel all wrong; as if something bad was to happen to me or to someone I cared about. Between the things I was feeling from what was going on in the outskirts and that vision, I felt very uneasy and tense; I was heading towards a conflict that will cause me pain.

The day had been feeling like it was going slower than ever, but I as I looked out the window I saw the light of day fading into the night. I grinned from ear to ear as the sun crept further and further down the horizon. I was so nervous that my chest felt heavy and constricted; and just as I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen, I heard the front door open and close. I closed my eyes and smiled again, listening to his footsteps. "Aren't we a chipper little critter this evening?" I opened my eyes, Loki stood in front of me, though this time he wasn't wearing his suit. He was adorned in sleek black leather, rich green fabric and gold metal; the slim fitting pants did nothing to hide how well endowed he was at all. I blushed bright red.

"So this is how you normally look in Asgard?" Loki chuckled softly.

"Yes and no. It really all depends on if I'm wearing my armor or not. See my armor has much more gold metal, and my horned helmet is exquisite. Don't you worry, little one, you will see it. For now however, I would like to show you something else tonight. You remember the storm you saw me disappear into of course?" I nodded, anxious as to what he'd say next. "That really isn't a storm at all, in fact it is a doorway of sorts, a portal to a whole other realm; my realm, Asgard. I intend on showing you." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe the words he was saying, and as if he could read my mind he explained to me. "You are like no other I have met. You are a mortal and yet you see me better than any. You we not even that afraid of me even after you discovered who I am. Perhaps you wouldn't be afraid even after knowing what I _really _am. Another time though."

He extended his hand and I took it eagerly. Loki pulled me up into his arms and kissed him fiercely. We broke the embrace and set off on our adventure. I nabbed my keys off the desk, heart pounding and head spinning. He followed me closely to my truck and hopped in. I knew exactly where to drive and I couldn't get there any sooner. I sped on the dusty roads like a madman, pushing the trucks limits. We got there in record time before I knew it. Loki got out first, circled over to my side and opened my door; before I could protest, he firmly grabbed me and picked me out of the seat. He carried me to a circle of runic lettering etched into the ground; he looked at me smirked and whispered in my ear "Hang on tight." Light surrounded us and my ears popped as it thundered. I gasped, closed my eyes and held my breath; the air got sucked out of my lungs and it felt like I was being pulled through water.

Suddenly the pressure ceased and the air returned to my chest. My eyes opened to a beautiful sight. We were in a huge golden room with a greatsword bathed in light in the center. "Welcome to Asgard, sweet mortal. Now normally I would be worried of Heimdall rudely interrupting us but luckily I sent him away briefly. All the same I would like to keep moving." I felt Loki's body tense up and his breathing increase. I could feel he was growing impatient. He started walking out of the golden building out into something even more beautiful; the Rainbow Road, Bifrost. It was crystalline and throwing waves of rainbow light into the darkness around. I heard the sound of a waterfall underneath and straight ahead stretched up to the sky, stood Asgard. I couldn't believe I was even here, that I was standing in Asgard, held by the trickster god Loki.

Loki swept me away even though I was a mortal. As we reached the middle of the bridge, he just couldn't wait anymore, he needed to ravish me, violate me in every single way. He pushed me down right there on the Bifrost, pinning me down and ripping our clothes off eagerly like a kid on Christmas morning. My own need surfaced as I saw his perfect, slender body. His hands roamed my feverish body gently, needy and passionately. My breathing became shallow and heavy, my heart ready to explode. I felt his heartbeat against my naked breasts growing ever so erratic as his need became harder to suppress. He gently bit my neck and wrapped his beautiful hands around my breasts; a moan escaped my lips no matter how hard I tried to stifle it. Loki smiled mischievously, hungry to hear me moan louder. "Moan for me, mortal, moan for your god," I gasped as he brought my hand to his cock.

I gently clasped his shaft in my hand and rubbed, eliciting soft sounds from Loki. His hip muscles shifted and tensed as he got harder in my hand. He felt hot and I could feel him twitching. I sensed a intense need from him, a longing for closeness and acceptance. I could feel he had been hurting for so long, been so cooped up that he couldn't control the feelings coming off of him. I was saddened by the pain I felt from him and I wanted nothing more than to make him feel differently. He grabbed my hand and put it back to my side. He panted and looked at me with those entrancing eyes of his. "My turn." He said softly.

I felt his tongue flick against my neck quickly; 'is he going to do what I think…oh god' his tongue traced down my chest and stomach until his mouth found its way to my clitoris. He swirled and flicked his tongue over it while rubbing my breasts and playing with my nipples vigorously. I squirmed and panted heavily and when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he quickly pulled one hand down and inserted two of his slender fingers deep in me and thrust them in and out while still running his tongue over my clit; I cried out as I came. Satisfied with himself, he grabbed my hips and pulled them towards him. I opened my eyes from my orgasm and peeked down; he was so hard, you could almost see his very heartbeat twitching in his cock. He parted my legs wide and ran his hands over my thighs. I took a deep breath, bracing myself, though all my efforts seemed in vain. The moment I felt him thrust in me, my lungs lost all ability to breathe; I was a fish out of water.

I finally began to hear him utter very faint moans; he was trying to keep himself composed as always, but I wanted him wild and untamed. I thrust my hips against his, matching his every move; his eyes locked on mine and smirked. I issued the challenge, and he answered. His hips moved faster and faster but I kept matching his speed. His breathing grew heavier and louder, soft moans escaping between breaths, and mine were not far behind. I did not know how long we lay there, locked together, though it seemed like an eternity until I felt myself losing control. He sat up, pulled me up by my hips and sat me in his lap, still inside me. I rocked my hips back and forth, riding him ferociously. He felt so delicious inside me, so big and firm; this was what I waited for my whole life.

I had small orgasms here and there, but I felt the finale reaching its climax. My hands weaved through his hair and gripped tight; our bodies tensed and shimmered, the light from the Bifrost highlighting every curve. Then after my body could not contain it anymore I moaned and screamed as I came "L…loki!" my screams set him off, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He moaned just as loud and came within me. We collapsed side by side there in the light of the rainbow bridge.


End file.
